One of the most traditional items associated with an evening at the cinema is a container of popcorn. Movie theaters make a substantial profit selling popcorn, candy, drinks, and other food items at their concession stands. However, if a patron orders a drink and a container of popcorn, both of their hand are full. Should the patron then wish to carry any additional items such as candy or napkins, it becomes a juggling act. This problem is compounded for a parent trying to carry concession items for themself as well as for a child or for multiple children. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved collapsible popcorn container which would provide convenient storage spaces for additional concession items as well. Furthermore, it would also be desirable for the popcorn container to have handles that would make not only make it easier to carry the container, but would also prevent spillage during transit from the concession stand to the patron's seat. Furthermore, the theater could use the additional space provided by the container's pockets as a location to place advertisements, coupons, or promotional brochures prior to selling popcorn to the customer. Furthermore, the pockets could also have a coupon directly printed on them which the patron could tear off after they were done eating the popcorn.
Generally, a mainstay of traditional popcorn containers is the inclusion of internally folded panels (“gussets”). The gussets fold inwardly, enabling the container to be folded flat for storage and shipment, and then unfolded when the food product is ready to be placed inside the container. These gusseted panels connect to front and rear panels which, in combination, define the structure of an expanded container when the gussets have unfolded.
Additionally, a mainstay associated with purchasing popcorn at a movie theater is the addition of a topping such as butter or a flavoring powder to the popcorn. However, when the patron adds the topping to the popcorn, it only flavors the top layer. As such, there is too much topping on the upper layer of the popcorn, whereas the lower layer is not coated with any of the flavoring agent. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved collapsible popcorn container which would first allow the patron to add a topping to the popcorn and then allow the user to seal the container and shake it in order to evenly distribute the flavoring agent. A fill line located on the interior portion of the rear panel that allows one to know how much popcorn to place inside the container such that it can still be easily closed.
An additional problem associated with popcorn containers at movie theaters is that the top opening is not sealable. As such, the popcorn constantly releases heat, thereby reducing its temperature to that of the surrounding atmosphere. The reduction in temperature has a detrimental effect on the taste and smell of the popcorn. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved collapsible popcorn container which would allow the patron to seal the container when they are not eating the popcorn in order to trap the heat of the popcorn in order to help maintain an elevated temperature of the popcorn. Furthermore, the ability to seal the container will allow the user to eliminate any of the popcorn from falling out of the container as it is being moved or should the container accidently be knocked over or dropped.
Consequently a need exists to provide an inexpensive and effective container featuring a easy means to carry itself as well as additional items. Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.